The present invention relates to motor vehicle systems and more particularly to a horn switch.
Generally, motor vehicles are equipped with horns, which enable the emission of an audible signal to alert passersby of the presence of the automobile. The horn is typically activated by a switch. Generally, the switch is comprised of two electrical contacts, one of which is disposed on the air bag module, and the other on an armature of a steering wheel.
The present invention provides a horn switch that is coupled between a stationary member such as a steering wheel and a movable member such as an air bag module. The horn switch is operable to generate an electrical signal based on an input from the driver. The horn switch includes a plurality of electrically conductive elements such as wires or stampings, which are configured to be moved into contact with each other to generate the signal.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.